samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Yuan
Yuan '''was a member of the [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Taishirou '''Taishirou].''' He is '''Keikoku's (Hotaru) mentor and much to his displeasure, was nicknamed "Yun-Yun" by Hotaru. Appearence Yuan is blind and wears a blind fold to conceal his Red Eyes trait. He has white hair which he inherited from his father. He is a tall and muscolar man. He wears a red sleeveless suit, white pants and red shoes Personality Yuan has a rather relaxed attitude and tends to joke around though he is incredibly powerful Yuan seems to care for Hotaru like a son although he has a harsh way of showing it Story He is the second son 'of 'Julian and Ian. He hated the Crimson King. He became a Taishirou to protect his''' Family (he can not fight against '''Fubuki or Hishigi and he didn't want to become a Taishirou member. For this reason he can be considered "a prisoner of his family") but the true purpose is to learn the truth behind his mother's death He and his father Julian seek to avenge Ian. 'Infact 'Julian has secretely discovered a way to avoid detention and get into the upper level of Red Tower (onmyouden Castle). He is making a shortcut for the day they avenge Ian's death (this because the Red Tower is watched very carefully by the Taishirou. 'There are traps all over 'Hotaru ''' is his beloved pupil. He found him when he was a child, '''he trained him in Sword Fighting and Fire Style and he he made him live in his home for many years (Yuan's Family treated him like one of them. He was considered a member of Yuan's family) during the series he fought him (in volumes 23 and 31) to make him stronger, so that he could help to make this (however during the fight in volume 31, Fubuki spies on him with using his cat's eyes, so in a sense he was also forced to fight. But he managed to deceive Fubuki watchful eye using Genshigo on his cat). He lost but if he wanted (if he used his full strenght) he could have win easily In volumes 33 and 34 he fought Hishigi and they are on par but intervenes Fubuki and was defeated. Later he used Red Eyes against Hishigi but he was defeated again by Hishigi's Red Eyes. He was saved by Kyo's awakening after his talking with First Crimson King Powers and Abilities Although known primarily for his skills in Taijutsu and''' flame techniques', he later reveals a '''hidden mastery of' swordsmanship, which he uses in tandem with the former two disciplines to create a formidable fighting style . His deadliest power is Genshigo, the power of illusions; using it he can fool opponents into believing they have incurred injuries far more intense than they have actually sustained in reality. '1) Blind Fighting' Yuan is blind, so his other senses are very developed '2)' Shingan (Minds Eye) ' ' An eye technique that allows Yuan to see up to several kilometers, ignoring solid objects if he chooses, and into a person's mind. It can be compared to (One Piece) Kenbunshoku Haki '3)' Killing Intent / Aura '4)' Willpower ' ' It resembles to Auras of Ki in Dragon Ball '5) Pressure Control' ' ' Yuan attacked Hotaru by disguising it as an insult. He told Hotaru that he would only use his legs to fight him and if Hotaru was able to force him to use his hand in any way he would spin around three times and bark like a dog. When Hotaru was finally able to do it Yuan hit him with three spinning back fist then superheated the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which had explosive implications. '6) Taijutsu (Hand to Hand Combat or Martial Arts)' ' ' Yuan typically relies on his hand-to-hand prowess in battle, but when he truly goes all out he combineshis martial arts with his swordsmanship to great effect. Yuan's Taijutsu resembles Naruto's Taijutsu (Rock Lee, Might Guy) and '''One Piece's Rokushiki/Rankyaku (CP9)' *'Matter Is Void--All Is Vanity': Yuan attacks his opponent with a flurry of consecutiv e kicks that inflicts slicing damage, rather than blunt trauma. '7)' 'Genshigo The '''power of illusion. Yuan infiltrates his opponents mind and shows them illusions. By making a target believe that he has killed them he is able to destroy their minds and subsequently devour their souls. The draw back is that you need to look at the back of his hand for a period of time and if you have a strong will to live it can be broken. '8) Fire Style' '''- Shakuran Entai' A blast of flames is fired at the foe. '- Fire Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a fire clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the fire clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Flame Wall' Yuan summons powerful flames to block enemy attacks. He forms it as a wall in front of him or surrounds his body with flames like an armor. '- Maouen' A larger and more powerful version of Skakuran Entei. '- Kahoenbu' Traps the victim inside a barrier where the oxygen is quickly sucked out, putting out the flames within. However, the spark from the flames still remains. If the victim breaks the barrier, oxygen quickly rushes in to ignite the spark into a fiery explosion, a backdraft. Thus, the victim must choose between suffocation or taking the point blank explosion. '- Demon's Breath' ' ' Shoots many small blasts of black flames at the enemy. Black flames are superior to normal flames. '- Hell Crusher' A large sphere of black flames is emitted outward from the user's body. This is an omnidirectional attack. '9) Red Eyes ' ' ' ' Yuan can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red Note *He resembles One Piece's '''Doflamingo (in appearance) and Sanji (when he uses kicks) *'Yuan's Genshigo' resembles Naruto's Genjutsu (Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yūhi) Gallery yuanhn10.jpg 080227170802_89.jpg 23899_530833726946460_1935874621_n.jpg 430391_381749581854876_973105281_n.jpg Yuan-002.jpg 536183_499785073384659_925418375_n.jpg Yuan-02.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v22_154.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v22_155.JPG sdk_v23_046.JPG sdk_v23_058.JPG sdk_v27_114.JPG sdk_v30_152.JPG Sdk v30 168.JPG sdk_v31_024.JPG sdk_v31_026.JPG sdk_v31_027.JPG sdk_v31_034.JPG sdk_v31_053.JPG sdk_v31_065.JPG HotaruvsYuan.JPG sdk_v31_082.JPG sdk_v31_124.JPG sdk_v33_114.JPG 703698183.JPG Sdk v34 096.JPG Samurai_Deeper_Kyo_yuan_wig_ver_01-2-04.jpg Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Taishirou Category:Yuan's Family Category:Characters